Don't Mess with Us
by Izumi Akita Suzuki
Summary: Michelangelo mendapatkan pelajaran pada hari ini bahwa ia tak dapat menganggu dua kakaknya yang sedang menikmati dunia. [Drabble / Sets in 2k3 verse / Warning for Leo x Don tcest]


Don't Mess with Us by Izumi Akita Suzuki

Summary : Michelangelo menapatkan pelajaran paa hari ini bahwa ia tak dapat menganggu dua kakaknya yang sedang menikmati dunia

Sets in 2k3 verse

TMNT belongs to Peter Lair & Kevin Eastman, 2k3 verse belongs to 4Kids Entertainment and as always I only have the storyline of the fic.

Warning for Leo x Don tcest

* * *

Ketenangan adalah suatu hal yang sangat didambakan dua saudara tertua dalam keluarga itu. Setidaknya mereka bisa tenang menikmati hal – hal yang perlu dilakukan masing – masing. Leonaro kini sedang fokus berlatih sedangkan Donatello tentu saja seperti biasa terdiam di depan computer sembari memikirkan beberapa penemuan yang perlu i- _upgrade_ ataupun yang masih dalam perencanaan. Suasana dalam markas mereka sangatlah tenang ketika kedua saudara termuda mereka meninggalkan markas itu, Raphael sedang menikmati malam bersama Casey. Sedangkan, Michelangelo sedang melakukan aksi _superhero_ -nya dengan para anggota Justice Force.

Donnie sendiri sudah menatap layar komputernya sejak enam jam yang lalu. Mata sang kura – kura yang memiliki penutup mata berwarna ungu itu nampaknya sudah menyerah dengan pemandangan di depannya. Hal itu menyebabkan Donatello segera mematikan komputernya. Ah, sepertinya bukan hanya dia disini yang mengalami _overworking_ , kakak tertuanya Leonardo juga masih terlihat sibuk berlatih. _Well_ , sang pemegang bo staff mengetahui sang _leader_ dengan amat baik. Jadi, ia tahu bahwa kini Leo sebenarnya sudah lelah tetapi Leo tak akan pernah mau mengakuinya. Akhirnya, Donnie memutuskan untuk menepuk bahu Leo dan menapatkan sebuah tatapan tajam dari sang pemegang katana.

"Don, kau tak lihat aku sedang sibuk?" Nada dingin mengiringi ucapan itu.

"Kau lelah, Leo. Aku tahu kau membenci mengakui hal itu tapi aku juga perlu istirahat. Setidaknya beristirahat sebentar juga bagus bagi kesehatanmu."

"Kurasa aku belum lelah, Donnie." Sang _leader_ menyangkal ucapan adik tertuanya itu.

"Hm? Kau masih menolaknya jika aa _service_ ekstra dariku?"

 _Well,_ Jika sang _leader_ terus bersikeras apalagi yang bisa ditawarkan Donatello selain sesuatu yang bisa membuat Leo menikmati istirahatnya? Leonardo menghela nafas dan kemudian segera melempar katana miliknya tanpa arah, dengan segera ia duduk di sofa yang ada di markas mereka.

" _Fine,_ Donnie. Kau menang kali ini."

Sebuah senyuman kecil terukir di bibir sang jenius ketika ia berjalan kea rah sofa. Jika kalian berpikir bahwa ia akan menekati Leo dan melakukan _service_ ekstranya disana, maka pikiran kalian salah besar karena _well,_ Donnie kini berdiri di belakang sofa dan mulai memijat pundak Leonardo.

"Menikmati istirahatmu?" ucapan itu diucapkan Donatello dengan nada sedikit bercanda.

"Belum. Namun, aku rasa aku akan segera menikmatinya."

Seringai meluncur di bibir Leo ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia segera menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang dan segera menangkap bibir Donatello dengan bibirnya sendiri. Donnie, tentu saja merasa agak terkejut tetapi ia memilih untuk diam saja.

'CKREK'

Sebuah suara kamera tertangkap oleh kedua kura – kura yang sedang melakukan adegan berciuman itu. Mereka saling pandang dan kemudian sosok adik termuda mereka yang memasang wajah polos.

"Turtle Titan benar – benar mendapat sesuatu yang bagus hari ini!" suara itu sengaja dibuat – buat untuk menggoda kedua kakaknya.

Setelah itu Donatello segera meninggalkan Mikey dan Leo, dia membiarkan dirinya menuju ke dapur. Michelangelo menatap kakak keduanya itu dengan penuh kecurigaan, apa yang akan dilakukan Donnie di dapur? Dia bukanlah orang yang suka memasak kan? Dengan sengaja Mikey mengikuti langkah Donnie guna memastikan apa yang dilakukan oleh sang pemegang bo staff itu.

Michelangelo menatap horror pemandangan di depannya. Makanan favoritnya kini sudah berada di genggaman sang kura – kura jenius dan yang tersisa hanyalah wadahnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA?!" Tanya Mikey dengan histeris.

"Masih berminat menganggu kegiataan lain, Michelangelo?"

Setelah itu Donnie meninggalkan dapur dan disinilah seorang Michelangelo, si Turtle Titan menangisi makanannya yang sudah habis tanpa sisa lagi. Mungkin, dia benar – benar tak boleh mencari masalah dengan kedua kakak tertuanya.

END

A/N : Drabble yang dibuat dengan jangka waktu lama, entah kenapa. Ide berasal dari sebuah mimpi –disertai perubahan tentunya- yang jauh lebih absurd dari ini. Well, silahkan tinggalkan komentar di kolom review karena dengan review kalian saya merasa dicintaui.


End file.
